Wedding Bells
by Shin Sankai
Summary: Its been fifteen years since Kirishima and Yokozawa met and today is the day that Hiyo is getting married.


**Wedding Bells**

 **By: Shin Sankai**

#

Author's Notes: Sadly it is not the final chapter of Trifecta Love. That will take me awhile as I'm currently swamped at the moment. Instead, as an early Christmas and New Year present to all those that have been reading and reviewing, I give you this little piece of fluff. Someone previously asked if Trifecta Love was going to be my last story, and as you can tell, no it isn't. I still have writing juices for this adorable trio, even when I finally finish with that long story as I have a couple other ideas jotted down. Anyway, this is not related to the novels at all, its just a bit of silliness which hopefully someone will enjoy.

#

"Are you ready?" A pair of almond orbs turned from the large windows he'd been starring out of, many times over the years, and turned his gaze to his dark haired companion. Yokozawa Takafumi, who had been with him for a long time now, was just placing on a black jacket, buttoning it up since it was a cool autumn day out there.

"Its time, huh?" Came Kirishima Zen's quiet mumble. He made his way over to Yokozawa who held out his matching black jacket to him.

"We can't very well turn up late to the ceremony."

"Hiyo would wait for us."

"I'm aware she would, but it wouldn't look good if her father turned up late to his own daughters wedding!" Yokozawa voiced in slight exasperation, a gasp escaping his throat when he was suddenly yanked forward, body crashing into his older companions. "Oi!" He grumbled, but his complaint was cut off when lips moulded over his own, sending a blush to his cheeks, even after all these years.

"Are you still nervous about giving Hiyo away with me?" Kirishima voiced after finally releasing the fidgeting Sales Manager.

"N-No!" Kirishima grinned at the stammered response.

Around three months ago, Kirishima had been flipping through the newspaper when Hiyo had wandered into the apartment (still having a key to the place) even though it was no longer the home she lived in.

She was a young woman on a mission, determination on her face as she moved out onto the balcony where Yokozawa was currently watering potted plants and the small vegetable garden which was also in various pots. Of course back in the day, it was his and Hiyo's idea to create it and when he stayed over on various occasions he'd assist in the watering and maintenance of the various plants and vegetables. Now though, it was just his as Hiyo had moved out of home over five years ago.

Kirishima had watched intently, knowing exactly what his daughter was going to do and though the voices were muffled, he knew his precious child was requesting her adorable Oniichan to give her away, alongside him, as well. And just like all these years, whenever something affected Yokozawa, he became flustered. He had done exactly that, completely caught off guard at Hiyo's request, instantly worrying about what others would think.

It had been so cute the way his daughter took her time to sweet talk Yokozawa around, advising him that the wedding was only going to be small, and if anyone had a problem with _her_ family, then she would have words with them. She truly had grown up into a very confident, outspoken and protective young woman.

Those pretty brown eyes, which could still make both men cave in an instant had worked their magic after several minutes as Yokozawa had nodded his head, mouthing the words _'I'd be honoured'_ and that was that as he was engulfed in an energetic and ecstatic hug from Hiyo.

Through the window, Hiyo had given her father her customary victory sign as she pulled Yokozawa back into the living room, sitting between the both of them on the lounge as she went about discussing where she and Jun wanted to have the wedding and what she wanted them to wear.

A week before this very event, of Hiyo asking Yokozawa to give her away as well, both men had attended dinner at Hiyo's tiny apartment which she shared with her boyfriend, Jun.

The two had known each other for three years now and had been together for over two, having met while working in the same bakery that Hiyo was lucky enough to become the new part timer in. Jun was there because the owner happened to be his Uncle and requested his patisserie skills in French desserts to put a twist in his Japanese ones. After mulling it over with his Japanese father and French mother, Jun left his father's shop in France and had come to Tokyo. It was also a great opportunity for him to rekindle his interest in Japanese cooking too, as he could take it back to France with him.

Jun and Hiyo had hit it off instantly, but while Jun was very keen to get to know Hiyo more personally and intimately, she of course was protective of her not so "normal" family. It wasn't until six months in, when they were heading out to meet her father and his 'partner' did she finally confess that her father's partner was indeed a man. Jun of course had been shocked, for it came out of left field, but since dinner was being housed at a local restaurant they frequented, there was no way he'd make a scene.

And although Jun was very nervous, more so in finally meeting 'the girl of his dreams' father, he had no idea that another was even more nervous. That of course was none other then Yokozawa. He too was told that he'd be meeting Hiyo's boyfriend, this being the first one he was being introduced to, so it was definitely a serious relationship, when Kirishima had flippantly let him know this, he of course began to panic, wanting to make up an excuse that he could not attend that evening.

That of course never happened, the Editor-in-Chief telling him he would be letting down _their_ girl and there was no way in hell Yokozawa wanted to do that! They had ups and downs over the years, but seeing an upset Hiyo was non-existent these days as she was full of life, happiness and adventure and it was thanks to the amazing upbringing she had not only from her doting father and her beloved grandparents, but also from him too.

As expected, the greetings between Yokozawa and Jun had been a bit tense, but as the night wore on, the awkwardness subsided and the dinner had been a successful meeting of all parties concerned.

At least once or twice a week after that fateful outing, dinner was held at Hiyo and Jun's place or even back at the apartment as Jun was able to relax with a beer, along with Kirishima as he watched alongside the grinning father as the adorable duo, which of course was Yokozawa and Hiyo, cooked them dinner and dessert. It was a new side to Hiyo that Jun was fortunate enough to witness, and it made him fall even more in love with her.

The night of the dinner at Hiyo and Jun's ended up being the night the two of them were just a little _too_ formal for Kirishima's liking. He knew something was up. He was always a casual man at heart, but he was very smart in picking up when something was up with his "little girl". When dessert was served, Kirishima demanded to know what was wrong and while he was whacked on the arm by Yokozawa for being slightly rude, it was then that Jun blurted out his intentions of wanting to marry Hiyo and requested his permission to do just that. Kirishima had suspected it was something along those lines, but it was still a little shocking to hear it point blank. His girl, who of course would always be his little girl, was going to become a married woman! The room had fallen silent, but with how happy this young man made his daughter, Kirishima could never say no.

There were hugs all round, since Jun was pretty much a clingy man like himself, since he'd probably rubbed off on the youngster over time, but what was even more surprising that night and of course was down right adorable too, was when Jun requested Yokozawa's approval as well! The Sales Manager was indeed surprised at Jun's request and like the doting father, he could not say no to him and was engulfed in a hug by the young couple which of course made him blush.

"Even after all these years, you're still so fucking adorable." Kirishima couldn't help but voice as he followed Yokozawa out of the apartment, he saying nothing to that as he didn't want to get into an argument with the man. "God I feel old." Kirishima whined at his reflection in the elevator and hit the button for the basement as they would be travelling to the park in his car. He gave Yokozawa, who had begun to grey at the sides of his jet black hair, a side ways glance. "Don't you dare comment on that." He warned, since he was five years older, though due to his light coloured hair, you couldn't really see his small amount of grey hair much to his relief.

"I don't know what you mean." Yokozawa muttered, even though there was a snide comment on the tip of his tongue. He had learned over the years that ruffling Kirishima's feathers could get him into serious trouble. Of course serious trouble meant a passionate night in bed, which wasn't bad at all, but he wasn't in his late twenties or thirties anymore and when Kirishima became a little overzealous in his actions, his hips would be throbbing for days afterwards.

#

With the small gathering of about thirty guests, Yokozawa was trying to make himself busy by getting drinks for everyone and not wanting to pay attention to the butterflies which were dancing in his stomach. Both Hiyo and Jun had decided just to do a wedding ceremony and have light refreshments in the park as they were returning to France on this very day.

It was surely going to be a very emotional day with Hiyo getting married and leaving for France all in the one go. Yokozawa pondered as to just how Kirishima was feeling about it all, but due to his "duties" of getting drinks for all the guests, he hadn't a chance to ask the man because they'd gone their separate ways as he was off mingling with Jun and his immediate family which included not only his Uncle from the bakery, but his two older brothers, younger sister and his father and mother who had all flown over from France for this special occasion too.

"You look very handsome today Takafumi-kun." Steely blue eyes glanced to his left and slightly down to see Kirishima's sister and elderly mother smiling up at him.

"And the two of you look lovely today as well." He was playfully whacked on the arm, Kirishima's mother commenting that her son's flattery had truly rubbed off on him over the years. "And Zen doesn't scrub up too bad when he puts in a bit of effort either." He winked at the giggling older sister before his attention was stolen when the celebrant alerted them that Hiyo had arrived. Yokozawa's bastardly butterflies in his stomach were back in full force.

"I think I'm going to be sick." He admitted to the two women who he'd grown especially close to.

"You'll be fine Takafumi-kun." He was pat gently on the hand by the sagely mother. "You'll make Hiyo and Zen very proud today." That simple comment spoke volumes as he sort out his partner who was waving him over, silently telling him to get his ass into gear and stand at his side.

Yokozawa gave a slight bow to the Kirishima women and while the guests began to move into place, with the help of Jun's brothers and best friend and Hiyo's dearest friends, the very ones that he'd seen grow up over the years too, the Sales Manager headed on over to Kirishima.

"Are you ready for this?" Yokozawa questioned, but all comprehension was lost when both men turned to gaze at Hiyo who was slowly walking towards them.

"Oh god..." Kirishima muttered as his sweet little girl was dressed in a wedding kimono with soft pink sakura etched into the material. She had opted for some sakura to be entwined into the left side of her hair instead of going for the more traditional headdress.

"So you know that Sakura-san is also a part of today." Yokozawa softly mumbled, Kirishima awestruck that this was something that had been hidden from him. To think even after all this time, Yokozawa still respected his beloved and deceased wife. This was just one of many things, including the stuff that still frustrated him to this day, that he loved about the man.

"She looks so beautiful I think I'm going to cry." The doting father confessed.

"Hold it in or else your brother and sister will never let you live it down." Yokozawa watched Kirishima purse his lips at the comment. "You can cry in my arms tonight." That comment made Kirishima grin, the sparkle in his gaze making his almond orbs twinkle as he totally took what Yokozawa said pervertedly. Yeah, he hadn't changed much over the years.

"Ready?" Both men voiced at the same time, not meaning to, but it had just happened which made Hiyo laugh as she nodded her head. Both men took their spot, right at her side and Hiyo immediately linked arms with them, a massive smile on her face as they headed towards her dashing groom who was grinning ear to ear upon seeing her.

#

The ceremony was simple, short and full of love and devotion. A very memorable event indeed as when the celebrant asked who was giving the bride away, both Kirishima and Yokozawa glanced at each other before voicing 'we do'. A small amount of laughter erupted through the park when Hiyo grinned at both men, giving them two thumbs up. Kirishima knew this was mainly for Yokozawa as they both took their spot, side by side and listened to Hiyo and Jun's vows to each other.

Yokozawa had felt his own heart flutter when slyly, without others paying attention to them, as Kirishima linked their hands together, his almond gaze not once breaking from what the celebrant was saying to the bride and groom. It wasn't until the announcement was made that Hiyo and Jun were now officially husband and wife did Kirishima finally break contact with him as they clapped along with everyone else as the celebrations in the park began.

#

To think everyone had been enjoying the light refreshments and mingling for the past couple of hours that it so happened to be Jun who alerted all guests that Hiyo and he would have to depart. Within exactly four hours they would be boarding their flight for France where they would now be residing. They needed a little time to change out of their wedding outfits, collect their luggage and head for the airport to make it through immigration and customs.

Yokozawa was standing off to the side, gulping down a large glass of cool water since he'd been drawn into a lot of conversations when suddenly he noticed Kirishima had finally gotten a moment with his daughter and new son-in-law on their own. He could now present their gift to them.

The both of them had decided to place them up in a swanky hotel in Paris for a few days before they would return to working life in Nice, as they would run Jun's father's shop on their own, while his parents were in Japan for an extended holiday. What was also included in their gift was return airfares and accommodation in Tokyo at Christmas, because 5 months without his little girl, which is what it will be by the time Christmas came around was all Kirishima could handle so he had gone all out (along with Yokozawa) with getting business class tickets and swanky accommodation for them for their two week stay.

Yokozawa observed as the couple was literally awestruck at the gifts, Hiyo handing the envelope off to her new husband as she stepped forward, being wrapped within her father's embrace. Yokozawa watched on, along with others, as the doting father pressed his lips to his now grown up girls head, murmuring his love and affections to the lightly blushing woman. And of course, once again, he pulled his new son-in-law into a hug as he wished him all the best in their new adventures abroad, Jun thanking him profusely for his generosity and referred to Kirishima as 'father' in French, which was actually kind of cute.

And now, it was Yokozawa's turn, Hiyo's beautiful brown orbs seeking him out in the slowly dwindling crowd, everyone moving off as the celebrations had come to an end. She weaved her way through the guests, thanking everyone for coming as she finally stood in front of him. He watched as her eyes filled with tears as she gazed up at him.

She was but 10 years old when she met this man. This man who she had grown up with as he remained at her ad her father's side for the past fifteen years. This man who always made time for her, ran to her home if she was alone and cooked all sorts of cuisines and a multitude of desserts with her. This very man who sat at her side when she was sick or when she had broken up with previous boyfriends as she became serious about her studies rather then going out partying. He who had sat and hugged her as they mourned the loss of their beloved Sorata. This very man was as much of a father to her as her real one. A man she loved with all her heart. And right now, she was finding it hard to say a single word to him!

She felt her breath hitch when Yokozawa cupped her face. It was like he knew what she was trying to say even without actually saying it as he gave her his adorable grin that was just for her and her father. "I'm so proud of you." Yokozawa softly voiced, those words just for her and her alone. A couple of her tears spilled out, but those big comforting hands brushed them away so her make-up didn't smudge.

"Oniichan..." Hiyo bit her bottom lip, to try and stop it from trembling.

"And I'm going to miss you like crazy too." It was then she finally let out a giggle, stepping impossibly closer as she wrapped her arms around her beloved Oniichan's waist, being engulfed in his strong arms once more. That strong embrace which, just like her fathers, made her feel like she were 10 years old again.

"Thank you so much for our gifts." Hiyo was still awestruck at what her father and he had done for her and her new husband.

"Anything for our Hiyo." The comment made her blush, but it went unseen by the Sales Manager as she was still locked in his embrace.

"Take care of Otousan."

"Hiyo can count on me." Yokozawa muttered into her lightly curled hair, pressing his lips to the top of her head, much like Kirishima had done previously.

"And make sure he looks after you too." Yokozawa couldn't help but chuckle.

"He better...or else I'll tell Hiyo to tell him off for me." The pretty bride finally broke the hug, glancing over at her handsome husband who was laughing together with her father, grandparents and her new in-laws.

"I'm so happy Oniichan."

"I know you are. And that is all we could of asked for." Yokozawa followed the young woman's gaze, but his eyes locked onto Kirishima, who over the years, just like him, had aged, but he was still so damn handsome. And especially when he was immaculately dressed in his black suit which matched his own. Hiyo had wanted them to be casual, well, not as casual as her father usually was, and so they had just opted for black trousers and jackets with plain white button down shirts, no ties or anything, much to Kirishima's delight. "And who knows, perhaps when you're back at Christmas, maybe you'll have some even more exciting news for us." He was instantly whacked on the arm as he let off a slight chuckle, teasing her at the possibility of becoming a mother so soon into her blessed wedded life. The precious little girl he had bonded with in an instant was blushing up at him, now 25 years old and an absolute stunner.

"Oniichan!" He placed up his hands, surrendering to her slight glare, a glare that was so familiar to him since it was one he had used many times, and would probably still use to his dying day, especially with her father.

"Hiyo-rin, are you ready to go?" Jun came over, calling her by the 'pet name' he'd given her when she first began working at his Uncle's bakery. He thought of it within the first hour and it had stuck with her ever since. Not far behind him was Kirishima as everyone else had finally left the park.

Yokozawa placed out his hand, to shake Jun's in congratulations and well wishes on their travels to France when he was caught off guard as the young man barrelled into him, much like Hiyo used to do when she was a youngster.

"E-Eh?"

"I promise to spend the rest of my life making Hiyo happy, Otousan!" While Yokozawa had surprise and shock clearly on his face, his partner and daughter burst out laughing at Jun's confession. He was too taken aback by being called father that all he could do was dumbly nod his head.

With one final hug from Hiyo, trying to compose himself, the two men watched the couple get into the private Mercedes Kirishima had hired for them and watched it drive off.

After several moments of starring at the spot where the car had been, steely blue orbs finally turned to his overly quiet companion, hand lifting up to rest against the man's left forearm. "How are you doing?" Yokozawa never did like it when the man became quiet. It just wasn't like him at all.

"I'm holding up well aren't I? Watching my kid get married, and now she's heading off to the other side of the world."

"You had a large drink of scotch with some valium before we came didn't you?"

"I did not!" Kirishima was slightly offended by his partner's question. "I'm relaxed because I've you beside me throughout all of it." And even after all these years, the man was still a bloody good smooth talker.

Quietly starring over at him, everyday Yokozawa still thanked his lucky stars that this man had fallen for someone like him. "Hey Zen?" And now it was finally time.

"Yeah?" Kirishima was still starring off into the distance where Hiyo had been waving at them from the back seat of the Mercedes.

"Want to get married?" There was a look of utter shock on Kirishima's face at his question.

Many years ago Kirishima had demanded that he move in with him, and even though he was flat out rejected, that never stopped the Editor-in-Chief from asking him over and over again. When Hiyo graduated high school and began to commute to College, she stayed out more and more, sleeping over at her girlfriends places which were closer to their College. When she graduated and then decided to go to Culinary School as well, she finally decided to move out of home. It was only then that Yokozawa had finally agreed to move in with Kirishima, much to his utmost delight. And since moving in with Kirishima, five years ago, Yokozawa was now subjected to Kirishima asking him to marry him at least once or twice a month.

"Did you just..." Steely blue finally locked with slightly wider almond orbs, Yokozawa hoping the blush on his cheeks had faded.

"You asked me a ridiculous number of times, I refusing because all that mattered at the time was Hiyo." Yokozawa shrugged his shoulders like it was no big deal, even though he was full of nervous energy. "She's all grown up now, starting her married life abroad so I thought..." A grunt burst from his lips as Kirishima hugged the life out of him.

"About damn time." The Editor-in-Chief muttered, holding his adorable and stubborn partner for dear life, his grin widening as he listened to Yokozawa chuckle in his ear, those strong dependable arms wrapping around him and holding him just as tight.

Yokozawa let out a sigh of relief, not sure why he even had an ounce of doubt in his mind as he held onto his life partner, knowing there was still many more adventures ahead of them.

#

End.


End file.
